Here Today
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Você acha que as coisas seriam diferentes?


**disclamer:**

**NADA **do mundo lindo que a tia jk criou me pertence, não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas a ideia é minha e plagio é crime

Essa fic, faz parte de um conjunto de fics feitas pro projeto fawkes do 6V pela seção pupkin pie (L)

Leiam todas as fics maravilhosas, a fic esta no meus favoritos, porque não sei por link

* * *

><p><em>It's not the lack of Love which makes unhappy marriages, but the lack of fiendship - Nietzsche<em>

_-x-_

- Você acha que as coisas seriam diferentes?

- Diferentes como?

Vê-la tão cansada te deixava triste Harry, e te fazia sentir-se incapaz. Ela sempre foi sua melhor amiga. A pessoa que mais confiava no mundo, a pessoa que jamais te abandonaria - afinal ela nunca te deixou, mesmo quando ela não só poderia como deveria também - e você sentia Harry que, agora, ela estava te deixando, e você não estava preparado - jamais estaria.

- Você sabe, se nós tivéssemos escolhidos vidas diferentes, se tivéssemos escolhido outros caminhos, ainda acha que seriamos assim?

Vê-lo te dava saudades, Hermione, saudades do que vocês já tinham sido num passado tão presente quanto o futuro. Você pensava nisso o tempo todo. Você sempre soube que ele jamais poderia lidar com as coisas sozinho, ele precisava de você, Ron também. Na verdade, vocês três tinham vivido como um só, três corpos, uma grande aventura. Você nunca disse isso, mas sempre agradeceu internamente o trasgo que quase te matou, porque ele lhe deu vida - amizade - na forma de olhos esmeralda e olhos turquesa, e você amou os dois.

- Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você, então suponho que sim.

Os cabelos dela estavam brancos demais, evidenciavam o fim. Você desejou que Ginny estivesse com você, você não sabia como, mas os cabelos dela estavam tão vivos como sempre foram, e você achava injusto que os de Hermione não estivessem do mesmo jeito, Ron concordaria, se ainda estivesse aqui. Você os tocou e eles ainda tinham a mesma textura de sempre - o que te acalmou - ainda eram macios. Os olhos dela ainda tinham muita vida também - ai você suspirou aliviado - ela tinha que ter vida porque você não estava preparado.

- E se eu jamais tivesse ido para Hogwarts?

Você tem medo de esquecer, Hermione, tem medo de perder tudo aquilo que viveu e, quando hoje de manhã você não se lembrou de contar à Lucy - sua netinha mais nova, ou era a mais velha? Talvez fosse a do meio, e você se amaldiçoou porque antes não era assim; Rose compreendia, Hugo nem tanto e a semelhança dele com Ron apertou sua saudade, o que te fez apertar a mão de Harry - que o teto era encantado, que as cozinhas tem centenas de elfos domésticos, também não foi capaz de lembrar o que o chapéu seletor te disse há tanto tempo.

- Eu daria um jeito de te conhecer.

Ela apertou sua mão um pouco mais forte, Harry, e fechou os olhos, seu coração disparou porque você ficou com medo que esse fosse o momento final, não foi. E quando você viu o marrom brilhando, respirou tão aliviado que era como tivesse acabado de salvar-se de um afogamento; aliás você até poderia ter água nos pulmões, seu peito estava muito pesado, será que poderia ter entrado água no seu coração também? Você até pensou em perguntar à Hermione, mas ponderou, não poderia ter água no seu coração, nem nos seus pulmões, afinal; talvez ela risse com uma pergunta tão boba, e quando você pensou nisso, ouviu a risada feita de ouro e azul - você até prestou muita atenção, para ver se estava rindo, mas ela olhava a janela, calada em pensamentos - e aquilo te deu cócegas na barriga te fez sentir leve, você não sabia como, mas ela tinha uma risada azul e dourada, era como se pudesse sentir essas cores te enchendo de vida, sentir o sabor delas - de blueberrys e maçãs - e respirar aquelas cores, tornando-se também azul e dourado (todos podem se cansar de serem apenas vermelhos).

- E se eu tivesse ido pra Ravenclaw?

Você não se lembra das palavras, mas sim do sentimento, Hermione, da escolha. Sempre lhe pareceu claro que você poderia escolher entre Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw, e mesmo que na hora você não identificasse a verdadeira razão que te fizera escolher, a sua lealdade sempre provou que fizera a escolha certa, o discernimento entre o certo e o errado e a coragem de lutar pelo que acredita também.

- De algum jeito, seriamos o que somos hoje. Nossa amizade é o tipo de coisa que simplesmente acontece, porque nós dois precisamos dela.

Harry, ela ficou em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras talvez. Você se sentiu um bom homem naquela hora, suas palavras saíram com a mesma convicção do seu coração, não somente ela acreditou, mas você também, na verdade, aquilo lhe pareceu um fato, algo imutável, uma verdade universal, e deter daquele conhecimento, e informá-la disso, te fez sentir um verdadeiro homem de Dumbledore, ele acreditaria nas suas palavras. Na verdade, ele poderia tê-las dito. Você é um homem sábio, Harry.

- Você acha que o Ron vai estar lá? Me esperando?

Você achou que Harry deteria mais respostas que você naquele momento. Parecia mais inteligente, mais velho e ainda forte: sábio. Você se lembrou de quando Harry te contou o que viu quando Voldemort tentou matá-lo na floresta, ele poderia ir com o trem ou ficar e decidiu ficar, Dumbledore o recebeu, talvez Ron te recebesse. Pensando sobre isso, você ficou com raiva de Ron, ele poderia ter ficado, não ter te deixado sozinha, você se sentiria muito mais leve se fosse embora com ele. Ou com Harry, mas isso seria injusto com Ginny.

- Acho que ele não quer que você vá tão cedo.

Aí você se lembra dos dias tristes, Harry, daqueles dias em que vocês ficaram sozinhos numa barraca. Você queria fazê-la parar de chorar, confortá-la, só que não sabia como. Você pensou tanto naquela época, desejou tanto, que vocês pudessem viver sem Ron, sem Ginny, que as coisas simplesmente parassem, que a história toda parasse porque você estava cansado de vê-la triste. Como você desejou ser Ron, para fazê-la sorrir. E quando ele voltou, e você sentiu algo inominável, indescritível, uma mistura estranha de saudade, alivio e fim. Sim, você não entendeu na hora, mas você sentiu o fim, e não sabia se aquilo te aliviava ou te dava saudades. Talvez, você não saiba até hoje, Harry.

- Ele foi cedo demais, deve estar com saudades de mim.

Hermione, você amou Ronald Weasley. E o amou com toda a força que poderia oferecer. O grande problema nunca foi a falta de amor, era a compatibilidade. É claro que você confiava nele, desconfiava algumas vezes do que ele dizia, mas no geral, seu marido nunca mentiria para você, e vice-versa. O problema também não era a mentira, e sim a omissão dos detalhes, as confidências. Você jamais seria capaz de falar com ele todas as coisas que já falara com Harry, jamais poderia ter trocado os mesmos olhares. Às vezes você se sentia culpada de não ter confiado tanto em Ron como em Harry, só que já não havia mais nada para se fazer sobre isso e você simplesmente aprendeu a lidar com a culpa (mas não muito bem).

- Se você for embora, então eu ficarei com saudades, o que também não é muito justo.

Se ela não estivesse no St. Mungos, você começaria a ficar bravo e aumentaria o tom da sua voz. Ela não podia fazer isso com você. Você perdeu seus pais, seu padrinho, seu melhor amigo, e agora ela? Era como se todo seu passado estivesse morrendo também. Tudo o que te tornou o homem que é hoje estava morrendo. Você queria desafiar a morte, como ela ousava? Por que não lhe atacava diretamente como um bom inimigo? Por que queria vê-lo fraco? A morte era uma covarde Harry, que não conseguiu te levar e, para revidar, tirava aqueles que amava, te tornando um homem moribundo.

- Você ainda tem a Ginny.

Você se lembrou do quanto Ginny amava Harry, e você amava Ron. Daqueles dias n'A Toca, tudo era tão fácil, era paixão que encontrava o amor, o namoro, o casamento. Vocês eram tão felizes, casaram os quatro, juntos. Você entrou primeiro, Hermione, e viu Harry e Ron esperando no altar e, por um momento, se esqueceu de que era o casamento de vocês, pensou que eles só te esperavam para tomar café. Você sorriu primeiro para Harry. E só quando Ron abraçou seu pai que você se deu conta de que não eram vocês três, eram vocês quatro. A culpa lhe assumiu por inteira, você a disfarçou com um sorriso, e aprendeu a lidar com ela (mas não muito bem).

- A Ginny jamais seria capaz de te substituir.

É claro que você amava sua esposa Harry. Só haviam detalhes, como aquele de você pedir pra ela te esperar lá fora, você se sentia um pouco incomodado com isso, mas a verdade era que, aquele era um momento seu e da Hermione. Ginny pareceria uma convidada, ela não poderia entrar no mesmo laço de amizade, de qualquer jeito. Mas como você tinha obsessão pelo certo, sentia-se culpado - para desviar a culpa, aquela que espetava seu coração todas as vezes que você não queria dividir seu tempo com Ginny, você culpava a ambigüidade, o certo e o errado são definidos pelo ponto de vista, afinal. O certo era você ficar com Hermione, não deixá-la sozinha. Ginny e sua consciência deviam entender isso.

- Ela é sua esposa, Harry, ela pode ser tudo na sua vida.

A quem tentava convencer, Hermione? Harry ou você mesma? Talvez a sua consciência. Você não queria discutir aquilo agora, você queria estar dormindo e que a morte te levasse em sonho, então não precisaria falar para amenizar a culpa. Harry ficaria triste demais se você morresse dormindo, por isso você ao invés de fechar os olhos, apenas o olhou, daquela mesma maneira que você o olhava quando estava certa sobre algo.

- Quem decide isso sou eu Hermione, e eu jamais seria capaz de confiar em alguém como eu confio em você, acho que você entende, não?

Fazê-la admitir que vocês dois cometeram os mesmos erros com os mesmos Weasley te dava um pouco de segurança. Tudo aquilo não poderia ser platônico, se não doeria mais. Isso era tão egoísta de sua parte, Harry. Toda a sabedoria que você sentiu momentos atrás foi embora para ficar apenas o medo, um pouco de vergonha, a culpa, Então você se sentiu um homem fraco.

- Entendo, mas não deveria.

Aquilo saiu de seus lábios antes mesmo que você percebesse. Você jamais estaria errada sobre nada e, agora, admitia o erro juvenil de sorrir para Harry, de falar com Harry sobre todos os sonhos ruins, sobre todas suas aflições sobre o medo. Meu Deus Hermione, você poderia ter falado as mesmas coisas com Ron, porém você era prepotente e achou que Ron não agüentaria ouvir, não perguntou se ele queria, não tentou. Apenas olhou para Harry e sorriu, você é uma mulher fraca, Hermione.

- Por que não?

Você também queria entender, Harry. Queria entender porque todas as quartas e sextas vocês dois tomavam café sozinhos. Mesmo quando Ginny e Ron poderiam estar com vocês. Ginny sempre entendeu, não foi? Você tentava se lembrar de ter conversado com ela sobre isso, mas não lembrou. Ron entedia também, não? Você deve ter comentado isso com ele alguma vez na sua vida, foram anos da mesma rotina, você deveria ter conversado com ele, mas não o tinha feito e agora era tarde demais.

- Porque, eu me sinto culpada, Harry.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta te fez respirar um pouco mais leve, só um pouco, mas isso já era o suficiente. Admitir que estamos errados é sempre o primeiro passo para o perdão. Ron deveria estar sorrindo, de onde quer que ele estivesse, talvez olhasse o relógio para saber o quanto mais ele teria que te esperar, você olhou o próprio relógio na sua cabeceira. Estava quase na hora de jantar, e não seria muito educado com seu marido fazê-lo perder qualquer refeição. Você pensou que a morte poderia vir um pouco mais rápido.

- Não tem porque se sentir culpada.

Ela olhou o relógio e suspirou impaciente. Você sabia o que era aquilo, e desejou não ter visto. Ela só estava confusa, você também estava mas não poderia esperar por mais nada, não por enquanto. Essa era a hora de você dizer mil coisas amáveis, abraçá-la, sorrir e dar um beijo carinhoso na testa enquanto sentia os cachos macios nas suas mãos, você faria tudo se tivesse certeza de que era isso que ela queria agora.

- Tenho sim, Harry, eu deveria ter confiado em Ron tanto quanto eu confio em você, às vezes acho que o amei da maneira errada.

Mais uma vez você se sentiu mais leve. A cada suspiro leve que você dava, mais fraca você se sentia, mas dessa vez fraca fisicamente, você sabia Hermione, que a morte estava ali, bem perto, de baixo da sua capa da invisibilidade, e agora que você admitia seu maior erro, ela parecia estar mais preparada para te levar, e você para ir com ela. Só que você pensa demais Hermione, e quando percebeu que você estava chamando a morte, sentiu-se como se estivesse traindo não só Harry mas toda sua família. Era engraçado não era? Como agora, no momento final, você parecesse menos Gryffindor do que em toda sua vida.

- Eu sei o que é isso.

Você a olhou e sentiu que tinha 15, 16 anos novamente, sentiu-se patético por estar pensando numa coisa dessas, mas renovado, parecia, naquele milésimo de segundo, que você poderia refazer todas as suas escolhas: Ser um muggle ou um bruxo? Gryffindor ou Slytherin? Ser um herói ou não? Hermione ou Ginny? Você sentiu ali Harry, um beliscão do seu coração, uma vontade de seguir caminhos diferentes. Aliás naquele mesmo segundo você fez um filme de todas as suas novas escolhas, e nesse filme, seus filhos tinham cabelos cacheados, castanhos quase pretos, olhos verdes, quase castanhos. Então você se assustou com uma realidade que James, Albus e Lily não existissem, e voltou a si.

- Eu ainda tenho o vira-tempo.

Você interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor que estavam, Hermione, porque sentiu-se culpada por ter chamado a morte, por tê-la aceitado tão facilmente. A menção do vira-tempo te fez sentir um pouco aliviada, como se você pudesse voltar atrás nos seus pensamentos - mas você não pode. Seu coração batia vagarosamente contra o metal, e a ampulheta. Você se sentiu estranhamente ligada com a magia por ter algo tão poderoso logo acima do seu coração.

- Não é possível, Hermione, nós destruímos todos naquele dia do ministério.

Ela te acordou de seus pensamentos com aquela afirmação, e você não a entendeu como uma história tão velha havia entrado na conversa, talvez ela estivesse com saudades do passado, tanto quanto você. É poderia ser isso, não é mesmo, Harry?

- Não seria possível destruir o que esteve guardado esse tempo todo, eu jamais o usaria, não depois de tudo, mas gosto da idéia de tê-lo.

Outro erro, você não teve coragem de entregar o verdadeiro vira-tempo à McGonagall, fez uma cópia, a professora acreditava demais em você para testar o falso, jamais acreditaria que sua melhor aluna fizesse algo terrível com aquele objeto de qualquer jeito, você sempre sentiu que havia a traído, mas você lidou com a culpa (não muito bem) a vida toda, esse foi seu primeiro erro, Hermione, e agora você se livrava dessa culpa também, sentindo-se mais leve, você poderia ir pro céu, e encontrar Ron.

- Por que?

As palavras dela pareciam confissões. Você se lembrou que confessar seus pecados te levam pro céu, e você se perguntou se era isso que Hermione estava fazendo. Olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas de vocês, as mãos dela estavam tão frias. Hermione já devia saber de algo, Harry, ela já sabia que ia morrer e você, mero homem fraco não poderia fazer nada, doeu pensar nisso Harry, e se sua mão não estivesse tão ocupada em enrolar os cachos nos seus dedos e a outra em segurar a mão dela, você atacaria a morte, você a enfrentaria. Contudo estar tão próximo dela era mais importante.

- Ah Harry, eu sempre pensei que, o guardando eu poderia ter uma chance, se um dia eu realmente desejasse... Mas jamais teria coragem de arriscar as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Nós somos nossas escolhas, Harry, se eu mudasse meus caminhos, então mudaria a mim mesma, e jamais desejei isso.

Então, você o tirou das suas vestes, Hermione, e o dourado dele refletiu nos olhos tão verdes de Harry, nessa hora seu coração ficou pesado, você o sentiu descer lentamente, e não ter forças para subir. Você teve que respirar fundo, mas tudo ficou mais pesado, e mais leve ao mesmo tempo, o dourado refletido no verde era a pintura da alma de Harry, de como você sempre o enxergou, de como sempre o enxergaria: A esperança do verde, e a força do dourado.

- Vai usá-lo? Agora?

A ansiedade de sua voz te denunciou, Harry. A morte não poderia voltar no tempo, poderia? Aquilo seria muito justo, embora assustador. Ai você lembrou da sua vida que estava lá fora, sua esposa, seus filhos, seus netos. Você se sentiu fraco novamente por pensar em voltar no tempo, arriscar nunca mais vê-los, às vezes você é tão egoísta, Harry, que se as pessoas soubessem disso, simplesmente parariam de te tratar como um herói.

- Não.

Então você o tirou de seu pescoço e pois nas mãos de Harry, seria mais seguro deixar o pequeno objeto com seu melhor amigo, não queria correr o risco de que, quando a morte tivesse a levado, você girasse a ampulheta quantas vezes fosse necessário para voltar à vida.

- O quer que eu faça com isso?

Harry você não poderia ficar com aquilo, você é um homem fraco, lembra? Só que ela colocou o vira-tempo com tanta delicadeza, e você se sentiu mais forte por ter algo tão poderoso nas suas mãos, por isso acho que não poderia ficar com ele, se você fosse tão sensato quanto Hermione, mas você nunca foi, você sempre foi impulsivo, e aquele objeto lhe permitia fazer tantas coisas impulsivas. Não, você não poderia voltar no tempo, mesmo que você quisesse, mesmo que pudesse.

- Quero que faça o que achar melhor.

Você tinha acabado de aceitar a morte, Hermione, ela nem poderia ser tão terrível assim, como Dumbledore dizia, existem coisas mais terríveis que a morte. Foi incrível como a sabedoria lhe invadiu, você não se sentiu velha e sim preparada sentiu-se forte, sentiu-se Gryffindor depois de falar em voz alta todas as coisas que não tinha dito, e Harry não só ter escutado, mas também entendido, ah Hermione você o amava. Dar-lhe o vira-tempo foi seu ato final, porque já não havia mais nada que te prendesse a vida.

- E se eu acabar fazendo besteiras? não é seguro comigo.

Você viu uma sombra nos olhos castanhos. Não. Você não a deixaria ir assim, não tão rápido, não sem lutar. Ela não poderia desistir, poderia? Ela deveria ficar com o vira-tempo, era algo tão mágico que talvez lhe desse mais vida, os olhos dela estavam brilhando mais quando ela o tinha no pescoço, não você não aceitaria, Harry, não importava qual fosse o argumento dela.

- Eu acho que o vira-tempo não pode estar em mãos melhores.

Hermione, a morte tirou sua capa, ela te lembra alguém, mas você é incapaz de lembrar quem, mas definitivamente, ela não era terrível como te disseram, ela abria os braços pra você, parecia tão acolhedora, mas você ainda não se despediu dos seus filhos, dos seus netos, de Harry! Ela teria que esperar um pouco.

- Eu te amo, Harry

Harry, você e a abraçou. Você ficou desnorteado, como você não podia fazer nada para deter a morte? Hermione era sua melhor amiga, com quem você tomaria café as quartas e sextas? Quem te daria conselhos sobre casamento, filhos e netos? Harry, você estava à beira da irracionalidade.

- Eu também.

Hermione seu tempo estava acabando, só daria tempo de se despedir de Harry e, ao invés de lhe pedir para que dissesse aos seus filhos e netos e Ginny que os amava, você falou só pra ele, ah como se sentiu egoísta por isso, e depois tranqüila, você só estava os poupando daquela cena ou de palavras tristes, afinal, eles sabiam que você os amava. Harry agüentaria ficar e se despedir, ele sempre foi a pessoa mais forte que você conheceu de qualquer forma, e eles te perdoariam, a morte também, aliás ela era muito mais amigável do que poderia se prever, ela esperava a despedida de vocês.

- Eu sei que nós vamos nos ver de novo. E vamos ficar juntos, certo?

Ela fechou os olhos, e você Harry, sempre tão forte, a odiou e a amou ao mesmo tempo porque ela lhe obrigara a ver a morte outra vez, como se não bastasse todas as perdas da sua vida. Você ficou irracional, Harry, tão irracional que encostou seus lábios nos dela, esquecendo-se que Ginny poderia entrar, que Ron poderia estar vendo, e você sentiu o último ar quente sair dos lábios secos dela. Sua irracionalidade aumentou. Principalmente quando ela não abriu os olhos espantada com o ato final, e quando os medi-bruxos chegaram, depois os filhos, os netos, os seus e os dela, por fim Ginny numa expressão triste, você não agüentou ficar perto deles. Você sentia que tinha roubado o último suspiro de Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, e sentiu-se a própria morte.

Quando olhou o espelho você poderia jurar que viu seu vulto ao lado de uma Hermione sorridente, aquela de 20 e poucos anos, tão contente com a vida, poderia jurar que ela lhe deu tchau, e que saiu acompanhada por você. E quando você olhou para trás não viu nada além de abraços e tristeza, acordou de seu devaneio, abraçou Ginny.

Então a irracionalidade passou, você absorveu a verdade. Você não era a morte, era a vida. Você carregava o último suspiro da sua melhor amiga. Se você entendesse mais de biologia - o que você nunca entendeu, bruxos não precisam de biologia, mas ela entendia - saberia que as últimas moléculas de ar eram ricas em CO2, e que não ficariam no seu corpo tanto tempo quanto ficaram no dela. Felizmente, você não sabe nada de biologia, e acredita que o ar dela vai ficar para sempre no seu corpo, vai passar pelos seus pulmões, e ficar no coração. E quando chegar a hora certa, esse mesmo ar vai te levar até ela.

O que lhe parecia muito justo, Harry, era apenas um até logo, não um adeus.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado<p>

Reviews?


End file.
